User talk:AgentGoldfish
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:AgentGoldfish! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:04, October 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 test of my new signature test this is only a test --Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) [[User: AgentGoldfish|The snack that smiles back!]] 04:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. 04:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 How to mark a page for deletion. Just put at the top of the page. — RRabbit42 05:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Hi Hi Goldie, how's school? LOL.--Tri State International Airport! 06:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished the test, expecting a B on most... --Tri State International Airport! 10.44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Hullo Again Hi again, seen you have a good album artwork. If you need any help for Photoshop just leave a message.-Good landin' Capt'n December 19 2009, 18.19 (UTC) Re:I have a question... Hi, AgentGoldfish! Sorry, but you're gonna need to ask RRabbit about that one; he handles the technical aspects of the Gazette, i.e., putting it all together. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 18:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 ? is your last name really Darkskull? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Your Rubber Chain Thingamajig......thingy. So, I heard you are trying to break the world record for the longest rubber chain. Can I help? If you need someone for support, well here it goes. GO GOLDFISH GO, GO GOLDFISH!! Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!)03:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: The......you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. OKay!! You live in Nevada?? How many rubber bands do you have so far? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Whoa. That is a lot of rubber bands. How big is each rubber band ball? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) XD! Hey got any ideas for the AiM:AG? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) 03:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) You should make both story and blog, well, at least that's what I think. Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Invitation Greetings AgentGoldfish, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 I have 12 Phineas and Ferb things compared to your 17! However I only counted 11. I have: Periodic Table Long Sleeve Shirt Agent P T Shirt (3) Phineas and Ferb White T Shirt with Perry Perry Plush (Talking) Phineas Plush (Talking) Ferb Plush (Talking) Phineas and Ferb Valentine Cards "Oh, Christmas Tree!" book Phineas and Ferb (video game)) Script that I made to Phineas and Ferb movie Color Explosion (P&F) AgentP 17:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 perry Baljeet in Sluggy Freelance comic.gif| blah balh perry is creepy in real life Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Summer Belongs to You! You are obviously on since you made an edit on Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension. Where are the spoiling spoilers of Summer Belongs To You?